(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a flexible flat cable (FFC) connector, and more particularly, to one allow easy assembly and reliable connection between the clamping member and the socket.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Among many electric installations, to facilitate manufacturing and maintenance of each component, the integral circuit is segregated into multiple primary electric function areas connected to one another; the method of plug-in and plug-out of the connector is used to constitute circuit connection among all the primary devices to not only facilitate upgrading and modification of the entire installation, but also make easier maintenance and replacement of each of those primary devices. Furthermore, many electric devices each provided with a single function may be applied in the electricity installations of similar functions. To make the applications of the electric device more adaptive, bus giving proper flexibility is usually used between the connector and the circuit board to diminish the limitation of assembly of the electric device within the electric installation.
As illustrated in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, a connector is comprised of a socket 30 provided for the insertion of the FFC and also serving the main portion of continuity of plug-in and plug-out with other electric circuits. Furthermore, the FFP refers to a component provided with proper flexibility, and a connection terminal 21 is clamped at a coupling end of the FFC 10 before all the connection terminals 21 are secured in position by a terminal cabinet 20 to complete the connection of the electric circuit.
However, in the prior art, the terminal cabinet 20 is coupled to the FFC 10 by hooking up the connection terminal 21 to the terminal cabinet 20. There is the absence of any reliable coupling structure provided between the terminal cabinet 20 and the socket 30. As a result, in the process of the plug-in and plug-out of the connector, either FFC or the socket is vulnerable to fall off due to improper exercise of force.